All Of White
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 974b: Shelby goes out one day with Beth and Joanie in search of a wedding dress.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 46th cycle. Now cycle 47!_

* * *

_**This is a shift day.** There was another upload this morning: Troika, chapter 8._

* * *

**"All Of White"  
Shelby & Beth, Emmett & Joanie (OC), Shelby/Emmett  
Shelby & Beth series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

This whole time it did feel like it was right that it was always the three of them as they went along with preparations and everything. Shelby looked at them, two daughters she had been granted, by adoption and by the upcoming wedding, and as they were so integral to her day-to-day life, it was only natural. And now today was perhaps one of the most important days yet, so there was no way she would go without them. Beth was still too young to be able to voice any sort of opinion, but that didn't make her presence any less wanted.

Today they would go shopping for a wedding dress.

She had looked here and there, online, sort of to test the waters, knowing this was about the biggest thing she had to choose, Joanie was so very excited, and it wouldn't take long for Shelby see that, as with most things, the girl had done her homework.

They had an appointment, and as they arrived to the store they were met with their consultant. Her name was Angie, and she was short and sharp but surprisingly bubbly. Beth was also a big hit, so calm, sitting there on Joanie's lap as they waited for Shelby or trailed along with her as they went through the selection.

"You should get one with a sweetheart neckline," Joanie had declared, making Shelby laugh.

"I should, uh?" she asked, and Joanie nodded.

"A mermaid gown," Joanie added, beaming.

"Mermaid gown, sweetheart neckline. Anything else?"

"Well..." Joanie pondered, and Shelby smirked. "Lace is nice, but not too much. And no bows," Joanie frowned.

"Definitely not," Shelby agreed.

So the browsing phase gave way to trying on. Joanie was very unforgiving and honest in her opinions when she didn't like the dress, though Shelby tended to be of the same mind, so there was no friction. She was looking for perfection, too, and she knew that, short of having Emmett there – which wasn't going to happen – Joanie's reaction was going to tell her everything.

It was on the fourth dress that everything just fell together. Even as she put it on and Angie listed off the attributes, Shelby had a feeling it would be a hit... it was giving her chills just to have it on. And it fit Joanie's suggestions perfectly: mermaid gown, sweetheart neckline, dropped waist, silk satin and beaded lace. She looked back to Angie who had a sort of knowing smile.

When she went out to find the girls, Joanie had busied herself playing her little clapping game with Beth, and Shelby cleared her throat to draw her attention. When Joanie finally looked up, her jaw almost literally dropped and she was rendered speechless at first.

"So, what do you think?" Shelby smiled, snapping her out of it; she looked ready to cry, and her reply had just thrown Shelby well into those tears.

"Mom, it's beautiful..."

"Come here," she'd gestured. As Joanie approached, she took Beth from her, held her in one arm while she wrapped the other around Joanie. The girl held fast to her. "I think we have a winner, don't you?"

"If you don't get it, I will," Joanie laughed lightly.

"I don't think your allowance will cover it," Shelby joked.

"I'll get a job," Joanie carried on.

"That won't be necessary," Shelby assured her. After a moment, they had pulled away, and she grabbed her daughter's hand. "I want to ask you something, okay?"

"Okay," Joanie nodded.

"Now, normally it would probably be someone older, but I know you would do a good job of it. I want you to be my maid of honor." Joanie gasped with surprise, a rapid nod preceding a renewed embrace.

"I don't know what I have to do," Joanie pointed out.

"I'm not worried, I'm sure you'll find that out about as quick as you became well-versed on wedding dresses," Shelby grinned.

"Oh, I will," Joanie nodded.

"Think after we're set with this dress here you might want to go look at one for you?" Her eyes widened like she hadn't planned for this part, "Or we can come back, you know, there's still..."

"No, no, I want to go," she promised. "Go get changed," she reached for Beth.

"Alright then," Shelby laughed. She had returned to Angie, who had taken care of everything before she could take the dress off and have it set for fitting. When all was said and done, Joanie and Beth had already gone exploring the bridesmaids side of the store. There they were already shadowed by a girl named Marcie who showed Joanie dresses while the newly appointed maid of honor balanced her little sister and followed. Shelby stayed behind, letting her look around. She did come forward though, the better to hold Beth while Joanie went to try the selected royal blue dress.

She had chosen a winner on her first try. On her it looked completely age-appropriate while giving her a more refined look, and Shelby could still see that, on an adult it would look just as good. It reached to her knees, with a scoop neckline and off the shoulder sleeves, and pleats ending in a ruffle on the side in just the right way.

"Think dad will like it? He won't think it's too much?" Joanie asked, hopeful.

"I think he'll love it," Shelby promised, leaving out the part where he might have yet another mini freak out realization of how fast she was growing, but that was to be expected at this point.

"What about Beth? She needs a dress, too."

"Yes, but she might have to wait a bit closer to the wedding. She grows faster than you."

"Yeah, that's true," Joanie blinked. "Okay, well I'll get changed and we can go?"

"Go see Marcie, she needs to fix your dress, first." Joanie ran off and Shelby smirked. It was one of the things she loved most about her. As 'wise beyond her years' as she could be, her daughter could just as well be a child.

THE END

* * *

**********A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
